The Pacific
' '''The Pacific' is a 10-part miniseries produced by HBO, DreamWorks SKG, Playtone and Seven Network Austrailia and the main subject of this Wiki. It's first episode premiered in the United States on March 14, 2010 Premise The Pacific is mainly about the lives of three marines, Cpl. Eugene "Sledgehammer" Sledge, Pfc. Robert Leckie, and GySgt. John Basilone. The primary sources are two memoirs, With the Old Breed: At Peleliu and Okinawa, and Helmet for My Pillow, by Sledge and Leckie, respectively. Other souces include China Marine another memoir by Sledge, and a memoir by Chuck Tatum, a marine who served under Basilone on Iwo Jima: Red Blood, Black Sand. The series deals with the Guadalcanal Campaign, the Battle of Cape Gloucester, the Battle of Peleliu, the Battle of Okinawa, and the Battle of Iwo Jima, the latter which concerns Basilone's involvement, and the former dealing with the involvement of the 1st Marine Division. Opening Sequence While the theme "Honor" plays, after the opening titles, we see a piece of paper having a line being drawn upon by a piece of charcoal. Eventually, you see it drawing sketches of marines that evolve into black and white sequences occasionally. This is repeated throughout the sequence until you see a marine carrying a wounded on his back before the screen fades to black and specifies the episode number. Characters The main characters are Sledge (Joseph Mazello), Leckie (James Badge Dale), and Basilone (Jon Seda). The show has fewer character's than it's predessecor, Band of Brothers. From Sledge's storyline, there are characters such as Pfc. Bill Leyden (Brendan Fletcher), Cpl. Merriel "Snafu" Shelton (Rami Malek), Capt. Andrew Haldane (Scott Gibson), and Sgt. Elmo "Gunny" Haney (Gary Sweet). From Leckie's storyline, his main friends are Pfc. Lew "Chuckler" Juergens (Josh Helman), Pfc. Bill "Hoosier" Smith (Jacob Pitts), and Pfc. Wilbur "Runner" Conley (Keith Nobbs), the latter whom is the only one to get evacuated out of Peleliu with Leckie after the events of Episode 6. Other characters include Pfc. Ronnie Gibson (Tom Budge) a marine commited to a medical prison, Vera Keller (Caroline Dhavernas) Leckie's friend and possible love interest, and others. From Basilone's storyline, his best friends are Sgt. JP Morgan (Joshua Biton) and Sgt. Manuel "Manny" Rodriguez (Jon Bernthal) the latter of the two being Killed in Action on Guadalcanal. Another major character is LtCol. Lewis "Chesty" Puller, who commands the marines. Basilone's love interest is Lena (Anna Parisse) a female marine who he meets during his return to the marines. Pfc. Sidney "Sid" Phillips appears both in Sledge's and Leckie's storyline. He is sent home prior to Peleliu and is later seen assuring Sledge's mother that he will be safe. Episodes Reception According to Wikipedia, the miniseries currently has an 87% rating on review aggregator Metacritic. It had a 9.0 percent rating in imdb recently downgraded to a 8.9 percent rating, and a 7.4 percentile rating on TV.com. Currently, it is recieving mixed to negative reviews from internet users, with those criticizing the miniseries stating it's inferiority to Band of Brothers and the hard to follow plot and characters. Trivia *Profiles of Leckie, Sledge, Basilone, Phillips, and Puller are released. Category:Sources